coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8186 (7th August 2013)
Plot Kylie still can't reach David but thinks he and Nick will just have got drunk somewhere. Leanne is starting to get concerned. David comes round but Nick is still unconscious. The driver of the lorry rings for the emergency services and stops David moving Nick. In the Rovers, Rob’s seething as he accuses Peter of stirring things between him and Tracy and Carla is also annoyed, not buying Peter's story that he's just worried about Tracy being used. Lloyd and Mandy bicker as they go for a meal at the bistro where Leanne checks out early for the night. The emergency services arrive at the crash scene. David is checked over as a collar is put on the still-unconscious Nick before he is put in an ambulance. David rings the bistro and tells Kylie what's happened. She closes the bistro and rushes to get Leanne and Gail to go to the hospital. Peter points out to Carla that when the inevitable split occurs between Tracy and Rob, Amy will also suffer and he will have to help pick up the pieces. David spins a story to the police and gets in the ambulance with Nick, praying quietly that he doesn't die. On the journey to the hospital, Nick's heart stops. David watches in horror as they resuscitate him. Rob spins Tracy a convincing story as to why they shouldn't live together. Mandy apologises to Jenna for her behaviour but an angry Lloyd overhears her saying that he has no ambition. The women arrive at the hospital where Audrey meets them. They are horrified to see Nick being rushed in on a trolley. Tracy and Carla agree to try and keep their men from each other. David is told he must stay overnight for observation. Gary thanks Owen for letting him go part time and they agree to a party to celebrate Jake's homecoming at the bistro next week. Tina overhears and doesn't look pleased and Rita notices her reaction. Tina snaps at her when she asks her how she feels. Nick is sent for a CT scan and is in a critical condition but the women are allowed to see David. He remains coy about the accident, saying that Nick lost control of the car. Leanne is told that Nick must undergo an immediate operation to remove a blood clot on the brain or he will die. She starts to break down as David looks on guiltily. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Carla Connor - Alison King *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North Guest cast *Lorry Driver - Tom Tunstall *Ant Edmunds - Alexander Newland *Parademic 1 - James Lauren *Paramedic 2 - Kate Baines *PC Yates - Simon Hayward *Nurse - Jo Cowen *Nina Morrison - Suzette Llewellyn Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Nick's Bistro *Weatherfield General - Reception and casualty *Unknown road Notes *A Fireman is uncredited although he has several lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David is horrified that his thirst for revenge may have cost his brother's life; Rob accuses Peter of stirring things up between him and Tracy; and Lloyd is annoyed when Mandy says he lacks ambition. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,850,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2013 episodes